


Say Something

by hollowanchors



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowanchors/pseuds/hollowanchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he finds himself laying there all alone on the floor and he knows what is missing (he's tried so hard not to think about it but even the copious amounts of liquor could make him forget) but not how to find it let alone fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

_Sometimes he finds himself laying there all alone on the floor and he knows what is missing (he's tried so hard not to think about it but even the copious amounts of liquor could make him forget) but not how to find it let alone fix it._

_His eyes feel hollowed out and he doesn't feel quite synchronized with his body, as if a part of him is drifting away but the rest is fixed to the same place he left it--back growing cold on the floor.  He can feel an aching from inside his rib cage, like some poor beast is trapped inside and is prepared to tear its way out._

_The back of his arms and the front of his legs are sore for no reason at all.  And there is an urge that he can push to the back of his mind, but just hardly, to race out the front door of 221 B and into the night and search the cold, empty streets until he feels alright again._


End file.
